De rosas blancas teñidas de Sangre
by Pluma de Cristal
Summary: -¿Tienes una idea de las cosas que puedo hacerte?/-...Si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, tu hubieras sido la elegida./-Me instruyeron toda mi vida para proteger lo que amaba./ 10 SasuSaku. Cap 1 up!


-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Esta es la última vez que voy a despedirme de ti, amor, esta es la última vez que la herida va a sangrar. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El kunai rozo mi rostro y al hacerlo un hilo de sangre descendió desde mi pómulo hasta

mí barbilla, siguió su recorrido hasta perderse en el comienzo de mi maltrecha remera.

Solté un suspiro al tiempo que me removía en el lugar, incomoda.

-¿Te sientes incomoda, cerecito?-inquirió un miembro del Hebi.

-Gracias a Dios no es asunto tuyo-masculle entre dientes-pescado de alcantarilla.

-Ese es nuevo.

-Gracias.

-Basta de hablar-la voz de su líder hizo eco en las paredes de la cueva en donde nos encontrábamos.

El rostro de Sasuke no era muy diferente al que yo recordaba, solo había rastro de su crecimiento, pero en realidad seguía siendo el mismo niñito asustado luego de la muerte de sus padres y familiares.

-¿Dónde esta?-volvió a preguntar, enfocando su sharingan en mi rostro.

-¿Dónde esta quien?-sonreí, esa había sido mi respuesta a su repetitiva y demandante pregunta, y cada vez que respondía con otra pregunta el me lanzaba un kunai.

Me hería pero, desde luego, no lograba jamás a lastimarme de gravedad.

El sonido del arma cortando el aire fue el único sonido que se escucho antes de que este se clavara en mi hombro.

Mi sonrisa se ensancho.

-¿Sucede algo Sasuke-kun?, te noto algo alterado.

-Responde mi pregunta Sakura-ordeno con voz fría.

-Si me dijeras de quien estas hablando.

-Te estoy hablando de Naruto, Sakura-rugió Sasuke.

-Oh-suspire al tiempo que me mordía el labio fingiendo inocencia-, no se donde esta.

Apareció delante mió antes de que tuviera siquiera tiempo de pestañear y me cruzo el rostro de una bofetada.

Mi sonrisa se ensancho.

-¿Dónde esta?

-No. Se-le conteste como si lo hiciera con un niño.

Otra bofetada.

-Molestia-escupió, como si eso fuera un insulto.

-Pero solo la tuya, cariño-le tire un beso mientras pestañaba, fingiendo ser coqueta, el solo levanto una ceja de color carbón.

La carcajada del muchacho con cara de pescado resonó en todo el lugar, el grandullón soltó una suave risa mientras que la muchacha me miro con odio.

Otra bofetada.

-¿Dónde esta?

-¿Dónde **tu **crees que esta?

Empuño el kunai y lo clavo justamente en mi estomago, baje la cabeza para que el no pudiera ver la mueca de agonía que tenia en el rostro, me tomo de los cabellos, obligándome a mirarle, y en ese instante la tortura comenzó.

Lo primero que me mostró fue a mi aldea completamente en llamas mientras el venia hacia mi con su katana y la clavaba en mi estomago.

Un grito se escapo de mi boca, mientras la sangre se escapaba entre mis labios.

Mis ojos se cegaron, ya no podía ver, el dolor se asemejaba a la sensación de estar quemándote, de estar ardiendo, sentí como me tomaba de los cabellos y empujaba mi cabeza contra la pared.

-¿Dónde esta?

-¿Mamá no vivió lo suficiente como para enseñarte que no es bueno pegarle a las mujeres?

Su puño impacto contra mi estomago, tosí sangre.

-¿Eso responde tu pregunta?

-Hai-respondí jadeando.

-No voy a volver a preguntarlo.

-No pienso contestarte-lo enfrente.

-¿Tienes idea de las cosas que puedo hacerte?

-Me instruyeron toda mi vida para proteger lo que amaba-lo mire a los ojos-, pienso seguir haciéndolo.

Oí el sonido de su estuche al desenfundar su katana, yo me carcajee y lo mire alzando una ceja.

-¿Crees que nunca imagine como iba a morir?-pregunte tratando de parecer totalmente indiferente-, bueno, lo hice y siempre supe que iba a morir a mano tuya tratando de proteger lo que amo, es una parodia, pero siempre lo supe.

-¿Una ironía?-la voz de la chica se me antojo molesta, suspire y la mire, ella hizo una mueca y yo sonreí para mis adentros pensando que quizás estaba peor de lo que imaginaba.

Estaba empujándome al fondo, ya no había escapatoria…no volvería salir de este lugar, apreté los dientes al pensar en que ni siquiera tuve un hijo…no es algo que me halla planteado, en realidad hasta que entre en esta cueva no lo pensé.

Demasiado ocupada tratando de que Sasuke vuelva a la aldea…demasiado perdida en un sueño de niña.

-¿Esta vez no me vas a agradecer?

-No tengo por que hacerlo.

-Sasuke…no vas a cambiar nunca.

-¿De donde salio eso Sa-ku-ra?-pregunto mientras una sonrisa arrogante se transparentaba en su voz-¿acaso es decepción?

El silencio se prolongo por única vez.

-Bienvenido, Madara-salude al sentir el asqueroso chacra acercarse-me han hablado mucho de ti, debo decir que me siento decepcionada.

-¿Decepcionada?

-Si, tu chacra no es tan grande como se dice, tal parece que solo eres un viejo jugando con un niño, quizás, demasiado estupido.

La sangre escapo de mis labios al sentir el arma de Sasuke apuñalándome, pero esta vez movió la katana hacia arriba.

Recupere la vista para ver por vez primera a Sasuke por última vez.

-Fue todo menos un placer volver a verte, Haruno-se despidió Madara.

-Lo mismo digo.

Uno por uno fueron saliendo de la cueva, al mirar hacia la salida pude ver que era de noche y que había luna llena.

_Como la última vez._

-Sakura-mire a Sasuke cuando este me llamo-, si las cosas hubieran sido de hubieran sido de otro modo tu hubieras sido la elegida para ser mi esposa.

-Lo se, esta vez no me noquees, esta vez mátame.

La mascara de frialdad de Sasuke se quebró por unos segundos.

-_Chidori._

Jadee cuando este impacto contra mi abdomen.

-Esta vez es mi turno de agradecerte, bastardo-masculle boqueando sangre.

Los labios de Sasuke tocaron los míos.

-Adiós, Sakura.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Te marchas con mi sangre en tus labios._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_


End file.
